


Śniadanie

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Tydzień Supernatural [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn





	Śniadanie

\- Widzę, że dziś masz lepszy humor – powiedział Anioł, przytulając się do Łowcy.

\- Ja zawsze mam dobry humor, bo mam piękny samochód, piękny dom, pięknego kota. Sam jestem piękny...Żyć nie umierać.

\- Ekhm ekhm – Anioł poczuł się lekko urażony, że Dean go nie wymienił. - Ah, no i mam cholernie seksownego chłopaka – dodał po chwili Dean i zatopił się w ustach Castiela, łapczywie zagarniając je i mieszając w nich swoim zwinnym językiem.Pchnął lekko Anioła na blat stołu zaczął zsuwać jego bokserki

\- Dean, przestań! - Anioł próbował bronić się przed tymi zalotami, jednak Dean był od niego silniejszy i przygwoździł go swoim ciałem. - Hej Tygrysie! Coś ci się pali.

Dean odskoczył jak oparzony w stronę kuchenki. Złapał dymiącą patelnię i wrzucił ją do zlewu.

\- Cholera! - krzyknął Łowca schładzając wodą poparzoną rękę. Castiel siedział na stole i chichotał widząc nieporadność kochanka. Dean posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie. - Z tobą policzę się później – pogroził oparzonym palcem.


End file.
